


Сборник драбблов по дебриэлю

by Argentum06660



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Collection of Drabbles, AU, Angels, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Mechanophilia / Technophilia, Obscene lexicon, Partial OOS, Xenophilia, deviations from the canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum06660/pseuds/Argentum06660
Summary: – Чувствуешь? – спросил он и задержал дыхание в ожидании ответа.– Ага. Мокро стало... – Винчестер довольно ухмыльнулся, мысленно радуясь, что до непонятливого киборга наконец дошло, пока Габриэль не обрубил все его надежды одним вопросом:– Зачем ты меня обслюнявил?
Relationships: Gabriel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	1. Чувства

**Author's Note:**

> Сборник драбблов и зарисовок по дебриэлю по самым разным аушкам.
> 
> Вероятно, когда-нибудь будет пополняться.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дин Винчестер/Киборг!Габриэль

Если бы Дина лет пять назад спросили, какая у него жизнь, он бы без раздумий ответил, что хуже некуда. Но сегодня парень был уверен в обратном, и подтверждение тому прямо сейчас находилось перед ним.

Габриэль устроился прямо на полу с книгой в руках, полностью погрузившись в мир приключений, которые, порой, мешались с романтикой, и очень оживленно бегал оптикой по строчкам, напечатанным на бумажных страницах. Большинство людей уже пару столетий назад перешли с обычных книг на электронные. Но находились и такие, кто предпочитал простые книги. Среди них оказались и Дин с Габриэлем.

Сам же Габриэль настолько увлекся сюжетом, что даже не сразу услышал, как его позвал Дин. Очнулся лишь тогда, когда ощутил чужое прикосновение к своему плечу.

– Что? – спросил он, поднимая взгляд зеленых окуляров на парня, сидящего прямо перед ним.

– Ты настолько увлекся, что даже не слышал меня. Это действительно так интересно?

– Да. – улыбнулся он, немного отводя взгляд в сторону. – Только... только я не совсем понял, почему им так нравилось целоваться... В этом ведь нет ничего такого. Просто соединяешься своими губами с чьими-то. И все, совершенно ничего особенного.

– Не согласен с тобой. Это очень приятно. – возразил Винчестер, чуть касаясь пальцами пальцев чужой руки, а затем добавил. – В особенности, когда это происходит с тем, кто тебе нравится.

Киборг недоуменно посмотрел на Винчестера, отчаянно не понимая, куда тот клонит. А потом случилось нечто странное. Дин зачем-то положил свою ладонь на его щеку, повел дальше, пробираясь пальцами в светлые волосы на затылке и зажал несколько локонов в кулаке.

– Что ты делаешь? – задал вопрос Гейб, когда лицо парня слишком сильно приблизилось к его лицу.

– Ты мне нравишься. – пояснил он, пару секунд глядя на тонкие губы своего объекта воздыхания, а затем уже окончательно сокращая оставшееся расстояние до нуля и накрывая их, аккуратно сминая в поцелуе.

Не ощутив со стороны Габриэля сопротивления, Дин уже совсем ~~обнаглел~~ осмелел. Положив руку на чужую талию, Винчестер забрался ладонью под чужую рубашку, кончиками пальцев ощущая прохладу металла на боку. Почти нежно погладив пластины, парень осторожно прижал киборга к себе, пару раз на мгновение прекращая поцелуй и снова возвращаясь к нему.

Отстранившись, Дин немного отодвинулся от киборга, все еще продолжая держать руку на его талии.

– Чувствуешь? – спросил он и задержал дыхание в ожидании ответа.

– Ага. Мокро стало... – Винчестер довольно ухмыльнулся, мысленно радуясь, что до непонятливого киборга наконец дошло, пока Габриэль не обрубил все его надежды одним вопросом: – Зачем ты меня обслюнявил?

– Ты просто невозможен. – тяжело вздохнул парень, собираясь подняться с места, однако с удивлением обнаружил, что Гейб перехватил его за запястье.

Проведя кончиками пальцев по тыльной стороне чужой протезированной ладони, Гейб поднял руку выше и, сделав захват чуть ниже локтя, потянул обратно вниз.

– Пожалуйста, сядь. – дождавшись, пока Винчестер таки вернется на прежнее место, Габриэль продолжил. – Я не хотел обидеть тебя, я просто...

– Габи... – начал было парень, однако тот приложил указательный палец к его губам, прося немного помолчать.

– Подожди, я еще не договорил. Я закончу? – дождавшись согласного кивка, он все-таки продолжил. – Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Как ты и сказал, это действительно было приятно, только немного неожиданно. Именно поэтому я так завис.

Дин аккуратно взялся свободной рукой за запястье Габриэля и убрал его ладонь от своего рта. Он неверяще смотрел в зеленую оптику своего собеседника, стараясь найти в ней хоть малейший подвох, но не нашел абсолютно ничего.

– Так значит, тебе понравилось? – все еще немного сомневаясь, спросил Винчестер, машинально поглаживая чужую ладонь пальцами.

– Возможно и так. – Габриэль склонил голову на бок, как-то загадочно улыбнувшись. Человеку даже показалось, что в его окулярах блеснули искорки. – Можешь повторить?

Дин не ответил, только лишь улыбнулся в ответ, а затем затянул, поистине, своего киборга в новый поцелуй.


	2. О полетах

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дин Винчестер/Киборг! Габриэль
> 
> Отдельная благодарность моей бэте, которая обитает на фикбуке, за идею этого драббла.

Иногда Дин жалел, что подарил на рождество Габриэлю эти чертовы крылья, которые сам же долго и упорно собирал больше года.

Нет, он конечно рад был видеть своего ~~возлюбленного~~ друга таким радостным, но Дин даже представить не мог, в какое дерьмо он вляпался, после того, как помог подсоединить эти крылья к лопаткам Габриэля.

До тех пор, пока Гейб их только осваивал и учился управлению, все было супер. Иногда было даже смешно, когда, в очередной, раз не справившись с управлением, киборг влетал куда-нибудь на всех парах. И было не совсем смешно, когда после его тренировок, в доме творился настоящий хаос. С последней такой громиловки Винчестер настрого запретил ему тренировки в закрытом пространстве, аргументируя это тем, что заебался постоянно наводить порядок.

К счастью, Габриэль оказался довольно понятливым существом, и эти дела продолжил уже на улице.

Когда Гейб более-менее наконец освоил крылья, то стал подниматься на более высокие расстояния. Дину нравилось наблюдать за тем, как он летает. Словно Габриэль был создан для того, чтобы жить на небесах, как ангел какой-нибудь. И Дин, в очередной раз следя за ним, всякий раз запрещал себе думать о том, что у его киборга был реальный шанс переселиться туда.

Судьба к ним обоим явно была слишком жестока, забрав у Дина родителей и брата и едва ли не отняв жизнь у самого Габриэля. Конечно, поначалу, да что уж там, и сейчас были такие моменты, когда Габи неимоверно бесил его, но все же Дин был даже рад в какой-то мере, что так все и сложилось.

Очнулся от своих размышлений Винчестер лишь тогда, когда понял, что у него земля ушла из-под ног. Не понимая, что происходит, Дин огляделся по сторонам, с удивлением отмечая, какими маленькими стали объекты под ними. Относительное спокойствие длилось до тех пор, пока парень не осознал, что находится в воздухе. И держал его никто иной, как Габриэль.

Моментально вцепившись руками и ногами в тело друга, Дин почти злобно посмотрел на киборга:

— Эй, ты совсем обалдел? Ты что творишь? — спросил он, стараясь не казаться слишком испуганным.

— Всего лишь захотелось полетать вместе с тобой. А что? — невозмутимо ответил уже крылатый.

— Черт. Я ненавижу летать. — пробормотал Винчестер, покрепче сжимая руками чужую грудь.

И Габриэль не был бы Габриэлем, если бы после этих слов извинился и поставил Дина обратно. Вместо этого, киборг, со словами ≪Посмотри своему страху в лицо≫, перекрутился вокруг себя пару раз.

В данный момент, Дин был готов просто убить его. Прямо в воздухе. И плевать, что тогда они разобьются на хрен.

— Поставь меня на место, угребок! — почти прокричал Винчестер.

Решив, что не хочет доводить парня до инфаркта и что достаточно с него на сегодня преодолевания страхов, Габриэль таки опустил его на землю и опустился сам, что было весьма зря, так как Дин тут же набросился на него.

Повалив киборга на землю и нависнув над ним, Винчестер серьёзным взглядом посмотрел в чужую, абсолютно лишенную стыда, оптику и проговорил:

— Никогда так больше не делай. Иначе я их обратно разберу и соберу во что-нибудь другое.

Габриэль тогда согласно покивал и пообещал, что больше такого не повторится. И Дин поверил ему, как оказалось позже, очень напрасно.

Гейб и дальше продолжал неожиданно подхватывать человека на руки и приподнимать его над землей. Объяснил это тем, что Винчестер становился невероятно забавным, когда начинал вот так брыкаться и орать о том, чтобы его отпустили.

— Не все ж тебе надо мной ржать. — пояснил киборг, в очередной раз организовывая своему человеку мини-инфаркт.

Пока Габриэль мог надевать крылья только с посторонней помощью, Дин мог еще худо-бедно послать его куда подальше. Однако потом киборг научился справляться с этим сам, и вот тогда Винчестер уже просто начал прятаться от него.

Только не на долго спасало это. Дин всякий раз случайно выдавал сам себя, после чего его вновь утаскивали в воздух. В этой ситуации, Дина очень радовало то, что Гейб не мучил его долго.

Пожалуй, единственным хорошим воспоминанием от таких вот полетов было то, как они оба влетели облако, а потом еще с полчаса стряхивали с себя все его кусочки.

— Не понимаю, почему ты так боишься летать. Это ж здоровское ощущение! — восторженно высказал киборг, поставив Дина обратно на землю.

— Не знаю. Просто боюсь и все. — буркнул парень, садясь на колени и за руку утягивая к себе Габриэля. — Знаешь, ангелы так себя не ведут. Они оберегают, а не подвергают опасности.

— А при чем тут ангелы и я? — не понял крылатый, послушно ложась головой на чужие колени. Впялившись невероятно красивой зеленой оптикой в глаза Дина, Гейб терпеливо ждал ответа.

— Ну. С этими крыльями ты был похож на ангела. — пояснил парень, запуская пальцы в его светлые волосы и начиная тихонько гладить. — Но сейчас ты больше похож на совершенно бесстыжего архангела. Ты блин архангел Гавриил.

— Эй! Сам такой! — возмущенно выкрикнул Габриэль. — Я всего лишь хочу тебе помочь. Ты же мне помог, когда освободил из капсулы.

— Это получилось случайно. — ответил Винчестер и торопливо добавил, заметив, что Габриэль вновь собирается возмущаться: — Но я все равно очень рад этому, правда. Пойдем домой?

— Пойдем. — согласно кивнул крылатый, после чего поднялся на ноги и поднял Винчестера. — И все-таки, я заставлю тебя полюбить полёты.

— Ага. Попробуй. — улыбнулся Дин и покосился на киборга, идущего рядом. — Архангел.

— Ну хватит! — воскликнул Гейб, пихнув Винчестера в плечо.

Вскоре Дин уже убегал от Габриэля. Тот, в свою очередь, пытался догнать человека. А поднявшийся ветер, разносил по округе ≪Архангел ты!≫.


	3. Так не должно быть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дин Винчестер/архангел Гавриил
> 
> Места: Альтер!Вселенная и наша вселенная.  
> Как на самом деле должна была закончиться 13х22.

_— Уходите. Попробую выиграть время._

_— Гавриил, нет._

_— На Земле я все время убегал. Больше не стану._

Гавриил и сам едва верил в то, что собирался сделать. Спускаясь по небольшому склону и доставая из рукава клинок, он старался не думать о том, что могло его ждать. Либо Михаил убьет его, либо он убьет Михаила. Третьего просто не дано.

Архистратиг, явно уверенный в своей победе, смотрел на «брата» с прищуром и весьма широкой усмешкой.

Без тени улыбки, Гавриил приблизился к своему противнику, сразу же совершая выпад, который старший архангел, впрочем, отбил и не раздумывая ударил того кулаком по лицу в ответ.

Винчестеры, постепенно отходившие к разлому, поглядывали за развернувшейся внизу битвой. Честно говоря, братьям совсем не хотелось оставлять там Гейба совершенно одного. Они даже не заметили как остановились и просто продолжили смотреть, постепенно осознавая, что Гавриил на сто процентов проиграет Михаилу в этом бою.

Дин сделал пару шагов вперед.

— Дин, ты куда? — отчего-то вполголоса спросил Сэм, заметив, что брат сошел с места.

— Это не то. Так не должно быть, Сэмми. — отозвался Винчестер и резко сорвался на бег, направляясь прямо к двум архангелам.

Подбежав достаточно близко, чтобы выпрямленной рукой можно было коснуться Гавриила, охотник на автомате потянулся к нему. Будто в замедленной съемке, Дин видел, как Михаил отводит руку назад, чтобы с размаху нанести последний удар.

Время вдруг вернулось в свое русло, когда Винчестер ухватился ладонью за воротник его куртки, вместе с тем прихватывая и часть футболки под ней, и дернул на себя, после чего перехватил поперек груди рукой и быстро подтянул ближе. Клинок Михаила рассек воздух буквально через каких-то жалких две секунды.

— Дин..? Ты что делаешь? — спросил у него архангел с удивлением. Он-то считал, что братья уже ушли.

— Просто заткнись, герой херов. Ты не должен умереть. — фыркнул старший Винчестер и, пользуясь секундным ступором Михаила, схватил своего архангела за запястье, после чего помчал обратно, таща все еще немного шокированного Гавриила за собой. — Ты можешь побыстрее?!

Архангел только кивнул, наконец прекращая плестись и ускоряясь. Как раз вовремя, потому что Михаил, прекрасно осознавая, что после их ухода разлом закроется, рванул следом за ними.

— Мы не можем опоздать… — пробормотал Дин самому себе, взбегая по склону и по-прежнему держа Гавриила за руку.

Сэм подступил к ним на пару шагов, хватая брата и архангела за протянутые руки, чтобы помочь им подняться.

— Так, пошевеливайтесь, пошевеливайтесь. — поторопил их Дин, на мгновение оборачиваясь назад и замечая, что Михаил уже близко.

Младший Винчестер кивнул головой, быстро шагая в пространственный разрыв. Следом в портал толкнули Гавриила, а за ними ушел и сам Дин.

Разлом закрылся прямо за его спиной, оставляя в мире апокалипсиса совершенно одного взбешенного архистратига, который не успел всего на пару секунд.

***

Уже по возвращении в их мир, Гавриил подошел к Дину с двумя бутылками пива, одну из которых протянул самому Винчестеру, и, после некоторого молчания, задал интересующий его вопрос:

— Зачем ты вернулся за мной? Я же просил вас уходить.

Дин молчал пару минут, с напускным интересом разглядывая крышку на горлышке бутылки, затем все же отвечая:

— Не знаю как и почему, но я просто видел, что ты проигрываешь и… Черт… — Винчестер поднял взгляд на Гавриила, заглядывая прямо в его красивые зеленые глаза. — Я просто не мог позволить тебе погибнуть, понимаешь? Только не снова.

С этими словами охотник отбросил так и не открытое пиво в угол, откуда послышался звук битого стекла, и, взявшись руками за его плечи, притянул архангела к себе. Быстро перевернувшись, он придвинул спиной крылатого вплотную к стене и, перехватив его за запястья, прижал их к ней же повыше его головы.

— Просто мне слишком больно было бы опять потерять тебя. — пояснил Дин, заметив немного растерянный взгляд пернатого.

Наклонившись к лицу Гавриила, он наконец сделал то, что хотел сделать уже давно. Когда их губы соприкоснулись друг с другом, Винчестер прикрыл веки и отпустил его запястья, после чего обвил свои руки вокруг плеч архангела, крепко прижимая того к себе и углубляя поцелуй.

Дин не особо сильно ожидал ответа на свой порыв, поэтому, когда он почувствовал чужие ладони на своих лопатках, только усилил объятия, словно боясь, что Гавриил от него куда-то убежит.

Все же отстранившись через пару минут, Винчестер напоследок оставил поцелуй на чужой щеке, а затем, все еще обнимая архангела, просто улегся щекой на его макушку и глубоко вдохнул.

— Так это… — начал крылатый, кладя ладони на талию охотника, но тот перебил его:

— Я люблю тебя, Гейб.


End file.
